Ready Or Not (video)
Ready Or Not is the 35th Hi-5 Australia DVD, released January 5, 2012 by Roadshow Entertainment Featuring Songs Infobox Ready Or Not 2011.png|Ready Or Not Infobox Robot Number 1 2011.png|Robot Number 1 Infobox Five Senses 2011.png|Five Senses Cast Hi-5 * Fely Irvine * Tim Maddren * Stevie Nicholson * Lauren Brant * Casey Burgess Puppeteer * Brianne Turk as Jup Jup/Chats Segments * Ready Or Not (remake) * STEVIE and the Hi-5 band play Stuck in the mud together. * LAUREN sings about a pig stuck in the mud and three animals (a duck, a dog and a kangaroo) that try to help him. * CASEY and Chats find a way to call a hog. * TIM celebrates fitness day along with a chicken (Casey), a horse (Fely) and an elephant (Stevie). * LAUREN pretends to be a fruit bat. * FELY practices the circus hoop dive. * LAUREN and the Hi-5 band do a balancing act together. * Snow goose STEVIE teaches his class (the Hi-5 band) how to fly in formation. * TIM travels to the past and the future to know the music through the time. * CASEY pretends to be a robot that helps Chats making a sandwich. * SHARING STORIES: Lauren tells us a story about a toy factory where three robots (Tim, Fely and Stevie) work, suddenly they want to visit the beach and they go selling ice cream there, Casey is their first customer. The hidden treasure is a colourful beach ball. * Robot Number 1 (remake) * TIM's machines work for him (Stevie toasts, Lauren cleans, Fely scrubs and Casey rests). * LAUREN runs a galactic hair salon. * FELY dresses up like she will look like as granny. * CASEY and Chats imagine how would it be if their great great great grandfathers were friends. * LAUREN digs for burried treasure. * FELY makes a small volcano model. * STEVIE travels back in time and meets a baby triceratops. * LAUREN plays two sticks like she was inside a cave. * SHARING STORIES: Casey tells us a story about a cave man (Stevie) who invents a bike to visit his friends and cave people (Fely, Tim and Lauren) help him to find anything to make it move along. The hidden treasure is a campfire. * Five Senses (remake) Video Gallery Opening_Ready_Or_Not_dvd.png Hi-5 Ready Or Not 2011.png Stevie S13 E37.png Lauren S13 E38 3.png Casey S13 E38.png Tim S13 E39.png Lauren S13 E39 3.png Fely S13 E40.png Lauren S13 E40 1.png Stevie S13 E39.png Tim S13 E19.png Casey S13 E16.png Sharing Stories S13 E16.png Hi-5 Robot Number 1 2011.png Tim S13 E16.png Lauren S13 E19 3.png Fely S13 E19.png Casey S13 E19.png Lauren S13 E9 1.png Fely S13 E1.png Stevie S13 E19.png Lauren S13 E19 1.png Sharing Stories S13 E17.png Hi-5 Five Senses 2011.png Category:2012 Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Series 13 Category:Hi-5 videos Category:Fely Irvine Category:Casey Burgess Category:Lauren Brant Category:Tim Maddren Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Lauren read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Casey read a sharing story